A New C-Genome
by terminatorluvr
Summary: A new drug has been administered to a school by the Mikage's in the form of a an energy drink called "Supa Juice" and Aya and the gang are going undercover to see if any C-Genomes have awakened but the cause may be more devastating than they realize


It had been over a month since the last attack by the Mikage's and Shiso who was using Aki's body as a host. Suzumi had gotten word of a couple of C-genomes in a school out in far Tokyo to which they were transferred until they found them. Shuro was going undercover as a music teacher while Chidori, Aya and Yuhi were going as students. Touya had been injured again and Suzumi was tending to his injuries but had promised to keep him away from Oda Q who was like a cougar. Suzumi had identified the drug that awakened C-genomes was under the disguise of energy drinks called "Supa juice" and was very popular with the students at the school where the gang was headed.

"Well at least I don't have to dress up like a girl again" Yuhi said in a relieved voice on the way to school.

Shuro looked intrigued "When did you dress up like a girl are you trying to steal my look?" she said suspiciously.

"It was at this all girl's school where a C-genome awoke but she eventually died due to Mikage's overdosing her" Chidori explained as she skipped along happily.

Aya still felt guilty about that since Maya Hirobe had passed away later on after being reassured by Ceres that she could become strong on her own without a guy. She knew that she would at least have her dog Mamoru in heaven with her.

"Hey Aya you ok you're kinda distant today" Yuhi asked worriedly peering at her with a concerned look. This made Aya slightly embarrassed as Yuhi was very close to her face and she knew how he felt towards her.

"Um I'm ok I was just thinking about Hirobe-san" Aya said awkwardly flailing her arms about trying to distract Yuhi.

Yuhi sighed a breath of relief "Oh I see well don't worry about that it wasn't you're fault Aya you did all you could" Yuhi encouraged her as he pat her head. Aya smiled gently at him a small blush appearing on her cheeks and at this moment Chidori decided to lead Shuro ahead to give the two some privacy.

_**In school**_

The class was bustling and loud with quite a lot of girls which made Yuhi feel outnumbered but luckily there was a few guys in the class too and he had learned their names already. One was Tatsuya Matsujo who had used to have a thing for a girl named Alice Seno but had gotten over her and they were just friends. Another one of the guys in class was called Kyo Wakamiya who looked an awful lot like Touya (which annoyed him) but he had black hair and brown eyes and he was dating a girl named Alice Seno.

Shuro had been hired as a music teacher due to her wonderful voice and wore a tight black suit with a white v front vest that made her cleavage look really big and cute despite being so small but she had transformed in order to look sexier. She also wore a tight pencil mini skirt that ended at her knees with a slit that ended at her thighs and she wore a pair of black heels. Due to Chidori's encouragement she had also decided to wear rouge lipstick which she kept on her person at all times.

Chidori may have been small but due to her cute face and perky attitude she got a lot of attention from guys who asked her about the usual stuff like her favourite food and movies then the whole do you have a boyfriend and what kind of guys are you into?. Chidori had decided to tie her hair back into 2 buns either side of her head with 2 partings which was fastened with red ribbon. Aya had helped her with this and even Yuhi had complimented on her looking cute for a change.

Aya on the other hand was sitting at her desk next to the window watching the scenery and was busy thinking of Touya and the Hagoromo plus finding the next C-genome's at the school before the Mikage's did or there would be trouble.

"Hi are you the new student Aya Mikage?" a perky and kind voice said from beside her and when she turned around she saw a young brunette girl with blue eyes and her hair cut into a short cut hairstyle.

Aya was speechless at first but then stuttered "Y…yeah nice to meet you miss…?" she began waiting for the girls name.

"Seno…Alice Seno 2nd year and a member of the archery club" Alice said kindly shaking her hand "Wanna be friends?" she asked politely to which Aya smiled and nodded.

"Hey Aya whose you're new friend?" Yuhi asked politely making his way over to which Alice became somewhat shy but decided to be brave.

"This is Alice Seno a 2nd year from the archery club we just met" Aya said kindly introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Miss Seno my names Yuhi I'm another friend of Aya's I hope we can be friends in the future too" Yuhi said smiling kindly at her. Alice smiled back and said she would like that very much.

"Hey do you know who those two people are speaking to my sister are?" Mayura said to Tatsuya who shrugged his shoulders and continued to read his dirty magazine casually to which she sighed crossly and hit him hard on top of the head irritably and made her way over to them.

"Hey Alice you gonna introduce me to your new friends?" Mayura said sweetly to which Alice smiled and hugged her sister and then turned to her new friends.

"Mayura these are my new friends Yuhi Aogiri and Aya Mikage" Alice said pointing her hand in the direction of each person as she said their names.

"Well Alice I'm glad you made new friends you don't have a lot seeing as you get bullied so much" Mayura said in a relieved voice.

"Sis" Alice groaned but smiled "I'm a big girl now I can handle them better now and Oishi and I are kinda friends now" Alice said sighing heavily but she was in truth very fond of her sister.

Mayura was a very pretty girl she had big brown eyes and beautiful blonde hair that ended at her shoulders in waves. Alice also explained that due to her good looks Mayura was a very popular student in school and was confessed to almost every day.

_**At break **_

Chidori met up with Yuhi and Aya at break and they began to talk about whether or not they had found any C-Genomes yet but they all said no. They all sighed exhaustedly since it would probably take some time and the Mikage's could be getting closer every day.

"Hey guys what you up to?" Shuro said as she appeared behind them and Yuhi had a nosebleed and collapsed when he saw what she was wearing.

"Oh Shuro you look so gorgeous!" Aya cried in delight as she complimented Shuro on her outfit.

"Thank you Aya but when we're undercover at school you really outta call me Tsukasa Sensei" Shuro reminded her but patted her head kindly.

"Oh yeah sorry" Aya apologized in a gentle manner but was amazed at Shuro's bold disguise for a change instead of dressing more like a guy.

Chidori smirked "Gee Shuro I guess you took my advice by transforming and by using the make-up" she teased to which Shuro blushed crossly.

Shuro blushed "S…Shut up so what if I dressed like a girl for a change it isn't a crime I am one by birth for crying out loud!" she snapped crossly.

Yuhi interrupted coughing discretely but was still blown away somewhat "I…I think Chidori means that w…we're not used to seeing you like this s…so well Y'know it's different" he said shyly to which Shuro smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Yuhi you truly are a sweet guy" Shuro said kindly smiling brilliantly at him to which Yuhi blushed all over again.

Chidori sighed and folded her arms behind her head and rested her hands behind the back of her head "That's what I've been trying to tell Aya but does she listen? HELL NO!"

Aya glared at her "SHUT UP BRAT!" she snapped and the two began fighting to which Shuro and Yuhi tried to split them up as to not cause a scene.

"Tsukasa Sensei" a voice called from a distance and Mayura and Alice ran up to them with smiling faces.

"Oh Alice and Mayura Seno if I remember what can I do for you?" Shuro said in a teacher like attitude with a sensible yet cheerful tone to her voice.

"We just wanted to say how pretty you are and we love your voice" Mayura said and the pair ran off giggling.

The group stared blankly at them before they looked at each other then at Shuro who was still left gobsmacked while the others smirked deviously which was making her feel awkward.

Shuro sighed crossly and folded her arms across her chest "What?" she said irritably.

"Looks like you have a new fan club Shuro isn't that just sweet?" Chidori teased trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh cut it out Chidori I think it's very cute Shuro" Yuhi said kindly to which Shuro smiled.

"Ok guys we should talk to some of the students at lunch about these new energy drinks capiche!?" Aya said sternly to which everyone nodded.

"I'll ask the guys since I am more in that level" Yuhi said winking and pointing his thumb at himself in a hip manner.

"I'll ask my new fan club of guys and a few of the younger girls" Chidori said making an ok sign with her fingers.

Shuro tossed her hair over her shoulder "During coffee breaks and lunch I'll ask the teachers what they know" Shuro said casually but smiled at Aya.

"As for me I'll ask Alice, her sister Mayura and this boyfriend of Alice's named Kyo" Aya said sternly and the group shook hands before departing in their own directions to locate their targets. "I can't let the Mikage's find these new C-genome's or more innocent people will die" Aya said worriedly to herself.


End file.
